A Kind Beautiful Heart
by evgrrl09
Summary: After Garcia stays at the hospital in 9x05 "Route 66", Hotch tells Morgan what a great heart she has. Derek couldn't agree more. Morgan and Garcia. Drabble Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Here's yet another in my drabble series of Season 9 one-shots. I hadn't yet written one for this previous episode, so tonight was good a time as any...figured I'd do a little homework, then write. Seeing as Route 66 had a bunch of Morgan/Garcia moments, I decided on this. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Derek opened the door to Penelope's apartment and set his things down on her kitchen table. He'd just returned from visiting Hotch at the hospital after his surgery and he was ready for a little quality time with his Baby Girl. Their relationship of almost a year that was still a big secret to the team until the right time was still going smoothly, despite a few fights and yelling matches that ended in him sleeping on the couch, but then waking up to her straddling his waist and begging for sex or comfort because the case had been too stressful on her, her soft curves, her delicious mouth, her stimulating brain that he wanted to know every part of. And not only was she the smartest woman he knew, but she was the kindest heart he knew. She would never hurt a soul in the whole world.

He smiled at the thought of her; Derek Morgan was completely and hopelessly in love. And he wanted to make sure she knew it.

A conversation with Hotch popped into his head just then.

"_She stayed here the entire time," Hotch said with a smile to Derek._

_Derek just grinned; that was his girlfriend, the woman he hoped to one day marry. She was the most wonderful woman in the world. It wasn't a surprise to anyone that she would remain at the hospital with Hotch. "That's my Baby Girl," he murmured._

_Hotch tilted his head to the side and laughed at Derek. "You confuse me sometimes, Morgan," he chuckled._

_It was Derek's turn to be confused. "Er, why?"_

"_You still haven't married her yet? Why is that?" he asked. "It's no secret that you love her."_

_Derek gulped. He wasn't in the mood to get busted for breaking frat rules. So he did what he and Penelope had been doing from day one of their dating life; he lied._

"_Don't know why you're so sure," he said. "She did date Lynch...clearly I'm not her type."_

"_One day," Hotch tutted. "One day you'll know what I'm talking about."_

Derek went into the living room and found Penelope lounging on the couch, her eyes shut and wrapped up in a colorful afghan she had knitted herself. Instead of her outfit from earlier she was dressed in an old t-shirt of his. Her pink painted toenails were peeking out of the blanket. She was sound asleep.

Going towards the couch, he perched on the edge of the couch and stroked her cheek momentarily. She stirred and her eyes opened. Looking up into his eyes, she murmured, "You're home." Her arm slipped out of her blanket and she reached up to her face to take his hand.

Nodding, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "I am," he murmured. "You're so beautiful."

She giggled. "Oh, yeah? And what brought this on?"

"What brought what on?"

"The compliments," she said in a "well, duh!" voice. "You're awfully _affectionate_ tonight." She giggled and sat up, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them. She smiled coyly at him. "What's the occasion?"

He shook his head. "No occasion," he said. "I'm just complimenting you on your beautiful heart. Your truly..." He dropped a kiss on her neck. "Beautiful..." Another kiss on her jaw. "Heart..." A kiss, a loving beautiful kiss, on her lips.

She smiled against his lips. "Why are you bringing this up now?" she asked curiously.

"Because you care enough about our boss to stay with him," he said. "You stayed and made sure he was okay. And that's a truly wonderful thing to do." Then he pulled her into his arm and let her rest her head against his chest. "I love you," he said.

"Mmm," she murmured. "I love you, too."

XXXXX

"Daddy, when are Uncle Derek and Auntie Penelope going to get married?" Jack asked his father as he sipped his juice box.

Hotch looked over at his son and smiled. "Oh, they will someday," he said. "Can you keep a secret, buddy?"

Jack nodded vigorously and sat forward in his seat. "I can keep a secret, Daddy!" he said excitedly.

"Good," Hotch said. "The secret is, is that your Uncle Derek and Auntie Penelope, are already dating."

Jack's eyes went wide. "Really?" he cried happily.

"Really. But remember...this is between us," Hotch explained, arching an eyebrow.

"You got it, Daddy. Just between us."


End file.
